


Hickey

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Older Damian Wayne, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Damian wants to practice giving hickeys and one thing lead to another.





	

"I'm sorry what?" Tim asked in shock. "Can you what?"

"Tt, you heard me, Drake." Damian walked over to him looking down having grown taller than his older adopted brother since the age of fifteen. The now nineteen-year-old was towering over him. "I have heard that my technique is not up to standard there for I need someone to practice on."

"You want to practice...?"

"Yes."

"...Practice hickeys on me?"

"Must I repeat myself?" Damian glared before pulling the other close. "Alright, tilt your head."

"No!" Tim used his hands to push against Damian's chest. "Damian, I can't do that ith you!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're brothers!"

"Not by blood." Damian counted pulling Drake along with him towards his room. "Besides it's either you or a pillow. At least you will make noises."

"So, I'm a noise machine?" Tim sighed as he was dragged along. "I don't want to do this Damian, I have rights!"

"I'll take your turn of Montoir duty so you may go to that Superhero Movie premiere you have been begging Father to let you go to."

"...A week of Monitor Duty." Tim said. "And I want that hoodie before the premiere!"

"Three days, take it or leave it."

"Three days and the hoodie?"

"Fine." Damian opened his door pulling Drake in before closing the door locking it as he let go. "Alright, now tilt your head."

Crossing his arms Tim tilted his head. "Don't bite."

"No promises." Damian pulled the other close kissing the pale neck. "Besides, I heard you like biting."

"Stop talking to Jason, he knows nothing." Tim glared before he shivered feeling the younger Robin's tongue over the sensitive part of his neck. "Mm..."

Smirking Damian sucked on it slowly running his tongue over felt the shivering, the soft mewling. Biting down softly he continued to make the mark only pulling back to see that purple swell.

Satisfied red that it was a start he moved an inch over to mark another park of the pale skin. This time he earned a gasp. It was all satisfying to hear so he continued on until he had marked the pale skin with several dark hickeys.

Moving back he studied them for a moment as Drake tried to pull away but he yanked him back. He wasn't done yet. Damian forced Tim to move his head to the right so he could start on the left side of the neck.

This time Damian carefully moved downwards slight to catch the top part of the shoulder.

"Hey, too far."

"I think you are enjoying it." Damian slid his hand under Drake's shirt rubbing his thumb over the other's stomach before moving up. "If I remember correctly you one said during a drunken state that these are sensitive."

"Ah!" Tim gasped as he quivered feeling heat pull into the stomach as that callous thumb brushed over a hardened nipple. "D-Don't..."

"Don't' what?" Damian smirked rolling his thumb over the harden nub as he watching the other flush. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Ahh, Damian, please." Tim panted putting his head back. "You said only hickeys."

"I never said only." A smirk made it's way over his lips before easily unbuttoned the shirt distracting the older make by cupping his peck rolling his hand with the nipple being rubbed between his fingers earning a breathless gasp. "Besides I think our trade worked more in your favor. We should make it equal."

Tim weakly tried to move back weakly which failed because suddenly he cried out asDamian took his other nipple into his mouth. Breathing deep as the heat grew he couldn't do much except gasp and moan.

Suddenly Tim's back hit the bed making him wonder when the hell they had stumbled back towards it since the Manor rooms were huge. Suddenly Damian's lips were on his. Moaning into his mouth Tim wrapped his arms around the other's neck arching up as he felt hard.

Of course, that damn best would know he was sensitive there. Like everything else Damian dominated the kiss. Not that Tim minded since it was an amazing kiss. Looks like rumors were true about him being and amazing kisser and for a moment he wondered if that's was inherited or-

"Oh f***...! Damian!" Tim squeezed between his legs causing him to buck needing more. "Ahh..."

Meanwhile, Damian tried to suppress a shiver seeing the reactions. "I didn't know you were this sensitive."

"Well, Yes, but I had Kon as a boyfriend for a long time and he liked, uh, he liked how I teased. Super sense remember? So, he would, you know, and now I'm kind sensitive everywhere so... Ah!"

"You are talking too much," Damian grumbled as he yanked off the pants and boxers before pulling his shirt and sweats off. "Spread your legs."

"Hell no!" Tim closed his legs. "You're going to rip me apart!"

"I wasn't going to just enter you, idiot," Damian smirked at him. "I'm not that evil."

"You finally admitted it." Tim relaxed a little. "Do you have lube?"

"Of course." Damian took it out from somewhere. "Now sit up."

Doing so Tim's cheeks red as he looked down at Damian. "Well, you defiantly going to have to use lube."

"Worried?"

"No," Tim gave a sly smile before leaning down to lick the head. "I've taken big cocks before Damian, not including supers."

"Really?" Damian smirk got bigger as he put his hand on the other's head. "Show me what you can do with your mouth Drake."

"You asked."

With that, Tim stroked the impressive cock before taking the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around before he took it further into his mouth realizing his jaw and throat as he started to bob his head slowly. Carefully using his tongue he ran it over a vein humming thinking about how good that was going to feel inside him.

Damian normally didn't make much noise during oral but damn Drake was good at sucking cock. Keep his hand on his head Damian felt himself getting harder. He groaned in pleasure as he was taken further into the wet mouth.

Thrusting a little he was pleased that Drake was able to take more. He wondered when the smaller male had been able to get rid of his gag reflex. as he watched Damian took the bottle of lube opening it before pouring someone his hand leaning a little further up and was surprised when Drake moved with him moving his knees apart.

"I'm now curious how many times you were in this position." Damian grinned as he rubbing the tight ring of muscles with two fingers causing Tim to moan around causing them both to shiver. "Been a long time?"

Pulling off Tim gasp into some air. "Well, I use toys,"

"Knowing you it's a variety."

"Nothing less than the best." Tim licked up the length as he used one hand to fondle the balls before licking the precum crying out as a finger pressed into him. "Oh, yes..."

Moving slowly Damian waited for the other to relax before adding a second one. This caused Tim to pull off of Damian's cock arching as he trembled. Sitting back Damian pulled his fingers out before pulling the small one onto his lap before pressing both fingers back as far as the other could take it before pressing around where that spot would be.

"Damian!"

"Found it," Damian smirked adding pressure to that spot enjoying as Tim breathlessly gasped, moaned and how he pressed down on his fingers wanting, no needing more. Those baby blue eyes opened wide with hazed eyes and that pink tongue was slighting sticking out of his lips. "I like this side of you, Drake. I should take a picture."

"Don't you even...!" Tim snapped at him glaring before his eyes widened as he went limp in Damian's arms as a third finger entered him making him shaking with the overwhelming sensations. "Come on, Damian, I'm ready, put it inside me... please."

Hearing please make Damian so he pulled out his finger before reaching out to grab a condom. Too bad Drake had lost his patient to wait before he grabbed his cock pressing it against his entrance before suddenly pressing down crying out before wrapped his arms around Damian's shoulder gasping fast forcing his body to relax before pressing himself down lower.

Moaning at the suddenly tight heat Damian wrapped on arm around the other's waist while using the other to keep from falling backward. Thrusting up slowly he heard the hot breath panting in his ear. Moving the inky hair away from the pale neck that was still purple with hickeys before latching onto a spot that had yet to have one.

"Oh, Damian, faster." Tim breathed out in pleasure as he leaned against the hard muscular body. "Come on, I'm not fragile."

"Course not." Damian licked up the neck. "However I wish to see something."

"Huh?"

Damian moved them so he was leaning against the headboard of his bed and leaned back against it sliding a pillow behind him before pushing Drake back. It only took a second for the smaller male to know what to do.

Settling his hands on Damian's chest Tim carefully moved so his feet were on either side of the other's body before lifting himself up and lowering before repeating moaning as the length hit his prostate.

Using one hand to stroke Drake's leaking cock, Damian used the other to playing with the hard pink nipples enjoying the mewls and pants of pleasure he was getting. Moaning himself as that tight heat slide up and down his shaft he watched.

After a minute or two Tim felt himself relax more so he sped up. He stopped paying attention to everything else until suddenly he was pulled forward and flipped so his back hit the mattress.

Yelping he looked up at Damian feeling himself blush as the man moved to hook his legs around his waist. Tim was a bit grateful that he had chosen to make him put his legs over his shoulders because **** Damian was big.

Wrapping his arms around the shoulders Tim gasped as Damian started a fast pace moving slightly. Suddenly he had the right angle causing Tim to scream out his name clinging to him as the man kissed and bit at his neck. God, he as going to have so many hickeys but he felt so good he didn't care!

"Yes, Damian, yes!" Tim breathed into his ear not realizing that this seemed to turn the younger one on more. "Right there, right there feels so good,"

Damian felt the building in himself. As the trusted harder into that spot soaking up all the sounds that Drake made, he moved back to grip the hips trying to bruise them some. Being who they were they didn't bruise easily but he wanted that extra mark in case Drake got with someone else than thy would see that someone else had been there not so long ago.

"Damian!" Tim gasped feeling so full. "I'm going to cum!"

Groaning deeply Damian sped up urging the small body. A suddenly tight heated around him causing him to moan loudly as Drake came with pleasurable scream. That sound along with the delicious heat around him sent him over the edge as he released deep inside Tim.

Resting on his forearms, careful not to add to much weight on Drake, they both panted hard staring at each other as they both rode out their orgasms. Hands came ot rest on Damian's upper back shoulder bones and he couldn't help but feel proud on how Drake looked with messy hair, sweaty body, body flushed pink, red tint around his cheeks and spent he was.

"So," Tim licked his lips still breathing in deep. "Get enough pratice in with hickeys?"

"We should practice more."

"...Later or in a few minutes?"

"How about now? Practice makes perfect after all."


End file.
